Forest Enchantress
by NiteOwl18
Summary: Running through the forest wasn't a good idea, especially since Cody is running from bullies. Luckily, Dawn was there to help him. What led a conversation between him and the moonchild turns into something more.


**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! This is NiteOwl18 with a brand new Total Drama one-shot! Starting this fic is Cody and Dawn! Enjoy!**

* * *

Forest Enchantress

By

NiteOwl18

"Ah-choo! Damn allergies."

Cody Anderson mutter as he took out a handkerchief and blow his nose. The weather is clear and sunny with a hint of cold air. Despite the fact that it was late December, the weather outside is shitty. Damn climate change. When Cody decides to take a day out, he checks the weather report to wear something suitable to not catch a cold. However, today wasn't even below thirty; it was a cold sixty-six degrees. That's why Cody chose to wear a gray jacket he got from his mom and dad. Inside the jacket was a red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves are black. A mild annoyance crosses his face as he had to sneeze. If there was one thing he hated more than the climate change is his allergies. Before he left his house, the self-proclaimed ladies man took his medicine. Still, his nose is dripping mucus. Cody blow his nose again to get rid of the extra slime and dig the handkerchief back in his pocket. The sixteen year old teenager walked to the mall on Sunday evening. School was on Winter break and the students don't come back till January 8th. On Christmas, he got amazing gifts from his family and friends. Comics, manga, video games, and new clothes. New Years Eve felt like it was ok for the teenager. Like everyone, he needed a fresh start. Cody felt the need to go out and go somewhere. That's why he's heading to the mall. By himself. Without a car. Fifteen minutes it took him to reach the mall.

Walking to _Think Geek, _Cody look around the small store of what to buy. He glance of the anime statues featuring female characters in risque clothing, primary the ones fans admired. LEGOS seem like an odd choice. Collectibles figures and action figures, he got enough of them. Cody pause and grab a box of _IT _figurines. Humming at whether or not to buy it since he saw the first two movies together. They look great, but Cody wishes they have more instead of the same thing. Cody turn left and his brown eyes saw a box of _Yugioh_ cards that feature the Elemental Hero cards.

Once Cody took it, he turn over the box to see the list of cards it contains. A small smile formed at his face. He loved watching the anime series. He stopped watching the show when he saw the new cards and characters on its next spin-off. Out of all the cards, Cody's favorite cards are the Elemental Heroes cards that Jaden Yuki had. He had quite the collection of _Yugioh_ cards starting with the original. Seeing it was too good to not buy the pack, Cody took it to the counter and purchased it. He can't wait to open them and pull the cards in his collection of other Yugioh cards. His next stop was _Books-A-Million_. Cody's next item was to buy comic books, manga or both.

Entering to _Books-A-Million, _Cody wanders in the comic book section. At the DC section, the teenager with the chestnut hair look at Volume one of _The Flash, _The Silver Age. It contains mostly of reprinted comics back to where it was originally released. A fan boy-like smile formed in his face. Even though he loved Marvel movies, he's a fan of DC animation. He got loads of Marvel comics and DC comics combine. Cody then looked at the Manga section. He spotted Volume five of _My Hero Academia _and Volume one of _Black Clover. _Harold have been talking non-stop about the anime show he's been recently watching. The self-proclaim ladies man himself never watch the show; Cody was too busy watching new episodes of _My Hero Academia._ But he is looking forward to reading it. Getting volume two and three, Cody went to the counter and purchased them all.

* * *

Cody began his walk back to his home. He wanted to read them on his bed with a box of M&Ms. His parents were out to do some important stuff in their work place so he wouldn't be caught and deal with scolding their only son of buying more junk. Cody has no use of hiding it in plain sight, let alone his parents going to his room to wake him up. Cody barely gets into trouble, at home and at school. The teenager was alone walking with a few cars passing him. No need for the teenager to get a ride home. Another car is driving up; a 1980 dark blue Chevrolet Camaro is going fifty-five miles per hour. The driver spot Cody walking alone; a devilish grin form at his face. The camaro halt with a loud screech, stopping Cody. The driver and his passenger got out of the car. To Cody's dismay, it was Lightning, Duncan, Amy, and Sugar.

"Fuck," Cody muttered under his breath. He gripped his two bags in defense. He didn't want to be harrassed. "What do you guys want?"

"Just going on a nice little drive on Lightning's awesome Chevrolet Camaro," Duncan brag while Lightning crosses his arms in a smug manner. "We were hoping to mess a couple of dweebs up and look what we have," The smirk on Duncan's face never scared Cody; why her crush bothered to date this jerk never given him a real answer.

"If you're done bothering me, I like to get going," Cody proceed to walk but Lightning blocked his way.

"Still walking home? Don't you have a car?" He snickered.

"Or does your momma still have to drive you?" Sugar mockingly said. Cody narrows his eyes as the gang laugh. He never noticed the mean blond cheerleader behind him and snatched the bags out of his hands.

"Whatcha got there, loser?" Amy rudely is going through the bags and took out the _Yugioh _cards. "Ugh!" She made a disgusted expression. "Nerdy things!" She throws the pack at Sugar who caught it.

"What the heck is a _Yugioh_?" Sugar questioned with a curious tone. Amy then took out _The Flash _book and _My Hero Academia _and _Black Clover _mangas at the gang's eyes.

"You're never gonna get a girl if you buy more nerd crap," Duncan insulted. "You're basically like Harold."

"At least Harold have good taste in girls," Cody brought up his friend's obsession with LeShawna ironically. Amy flips the mangas with a bored expression, finding it no entertainment.

"And you?" Duncan got into Cody's face. "Staking my girl like a pervert? Like Pasty would ever be with a creep like you. I would take the opportunity of kicking your ass, but I want to wait. Don't wanna spend my holidays in jail if you decided to snitch. See you back at school."

"And here your nerd books," Amy thoughtlessly throw them on the ground. Cody would attack back by saying they're mangas, but he bite his tongue. The gang return back to Lightning's Chevrolet Camaro. The back tires wheel back to force dirt and rocks at where Cody was standing at. Cody's rage build up. His day ruined by those assholes! And that bitch had the nerve to throw his things on the ground. He doesn't care if she was hot or a cheerleader. A rock is picked up and, without warning, he threw it. At that throw, it went through the back window of the Chevrolet Camaro. The car stopped. Cody's face turn pale. Lightning get out of the car and run at the back to see the broken window.

"Muther-Muther-Mutherfucker!" Lightning shouted. He glared at Cody who quickly pick up his mangas and put them in his bag. Cody makes his way into the woods. Duncan and his two lady friends got out to see their victim heading off. "You're gonna die, motherfucker! No one throws a rock at Lightning's car!" He shouted at the point he wants to bodily harm the nerd, if his friends doesn't get to him first. Cody kept running forward without having an idea where he was heading. He didn't know he was on his way back home by a secret route. He fucked up! What the fuck was Cody thinking of throwing a rock at the car?! Lightning is seriously going to break him into tiny pieces. His friends will be bystanders; they might as well buried his remains in the woods. The football player's shouts scared Cody, expressing his vengeance over his ruined car. The teenager stopped and looked around his area. He was at the end of the rope. He couldn't keep running till he was somewhere out of Muskoka. The shouting is at his ear level; they were getting close. Nowhere to hide, Cody move to the left. The ground is steeper than where he was at. Getting an idea from _Lord of the Rings, _Cody hop down and crouch till he hide from behind the tree.

Lightning came alone with his friends. Still with his rage and the breathing sound of a boar, he looked around to find the nerd. "Where are you?!" The birds from the trees fly away from the shout.

"The runt couldn't gotten far," Sugar added. Cody move his head to spy on the gang.

"Should we find him?" Duncan asked, stretching his arms.

"Like hell I want to waste time in here!" Amy growled, dusting off the wrinkles off her dress from the running.

"We're not going anywhere till I find that bastard!" Lightning declare, not caring of the cheerleaders' respond. Cody flinch in terror; he pray one of them won't find him here. Lightning started looking around in several trees, causing Cody to take a step back. Lightning turn left and right; his nose breath the wilderness and try to catch a sniff of Cody's sweat. Cody would have to stay here till they leave. A gasp escaped his lips as Sugar turn her head.

"Hey, I think I saw something," The southern chubby farm girl pointed at the direction. Lightning goes over there. His knuckles cracking that made Cody frozen like a deer. He closes his eyes in a whimper. Footsteps were inches away of possibly kicking his entire body. Cody brace himself for what is about to come to him.

*ROAR!*

Cody open his eyes, and Lightning stopping at a large grizzly bear coming out of the bush. The memory of Cody being attacked by a bear came back; he had forgotten about Lightning coming to kill him.

Scoffing at the bear with superiority, Lightning brag "What, you think you want a taste of Lightning?! Bring it on, Yogi!"

The bear roar more. To Cody's more shock, two more bears came out. The teenager closes his eyes again and make sure he doesn't wet his pants. The three bears moves forward, ignoring Cody. Lightning took a step back with Amy commenting how stupid the football player was in provoking the bear.

"Hey ya'll, we should leave!" Sugar suggested in fear. Wolfs came out and growl at the four inturders. Amy squeak and hid behind Sugar.

"Hey Duncan," Lightning told his friend as he back up close to both girls. "You still wanna help me?"

No answering back to the football player, Duncan saw nearly every animal, from deer to large bears, encountering them. They walk to them with glares and snort huffing. Four people against an army of overbearing animals in their habitat. "Fuck this!" The delinquent then ran away. Amy yell as well with Sugar fleeing. Lightning stay behind to fight the animals but seeing as how they're not going to let him win, he joined his friends in fleeing. Cody reopen his eyes and stick his head to see Duncan and his goons are gone. Cody gets up from his hiding place. The beating of his heart had slow down. At least they won't be bothering Cody again till they return back to school. A snort made Cody jump in fright. A bear is staring at him.

"Hey buddy!" Cody nervously addresses. "Nice job of getting rid of them," Cody saw the bears moving to him like they were invading his personal space. The bear's snout is close at his face. Cody tit his head away; his phobia of bears is bringing up.

"No. Stop," The bear stopped and Cody pause when they heard a gentle voice. It was female, by Cody's guess. The bear moved away, and Cody now saw a female petite teenager with light blond hair and teal eyes. Green sweater, a grey miniskirt and light blue leggings. Immediately, Cody recognizes her.

"Dawn."

"Hello Cody," Dawn spoke calmly with a small smile. She walks to the bear and pat his head, earning a soft grunt. "It seems my friends got here in time to send Duncan and his friends away."

"Wait, you send the animals?" Cody ponder, the animals around him begin to retrieve back home. "How did you know?"

"I was meditating when I heard footsteps. Two different kinds of footsteps. One who was frightened and the others belong to those who have wrath in their hearts," Dawn explained, petting the bear. "I alerted the animals to help you."

"Thank you," Cody expresses his gratitude to the moonchild. "And you too, bud," Cody pat the bear's head. It was a miracle Dawn was here and sent the animals to save Cody from a deadly beating. The teenager said he should be getting back home. Cody begin to walk but stop. A look of dred spell in his face. From running away from Duncan and his gang, Cody doesn't know the way out of the forest. He's only nine miles away from home and the road was his way back.

"I can take you back to your house," Cody turn to face the moonchild who was riding on the grizzly bear's back and crossing her legs. "I know the way," Nodding at her offer, Dawn lead Cody another way back to home.

Unaware to the teenager is things are about to get strange between him and the moonchild. Strange, in a loving way.

* * *

The journey back home seem boring for the self-proclaim ladies man. If he would've kept his anger in check, this never would have happened. Now he's walking in the woods, accompanied by his classmate who was riding on a bear. What's to say about Dawn is not much from what most people have said about her. Weird. Creepy. To Cody's perspective, she was ok and friendly too. Dawn still sitting in cross legs and her eyes closed while the bear continue walking. Cody predict ten minutes have passed, and neither of them said a word to each other. Cody doesn't know how to respond to Dawn; he said she's friendly but they never really talk. Other than popping up unexpectedly to greet them or tell one of her fortune telling. On the other hand, it's a girl that Cody can have a nice conversation without being creepy. Cody opened his mouth to utter what he's about to say, but the moonchild beat him.

"I'm fine, thank you," Dawn said, drawing a mild surprise from Cody. "I can sense your aura that you wish to make conversation as we find your home."

"Y-Yes," Cody stutter. "How was your break from school?"

"Wonderful," Dawn open her eyes. "I spent my days here, mediating and telling the animals of my tale."

"You seem to love animals," Cody commented at the bear who gave Cody a low roar. Smiling, Dawn pat him on the head.

"They're the only friends I need. They understand me like no other human does," After the moonchild gave her answer, Cody frown as his brain took no time of proceeding what she meant. At high school, mostly everyone ignored the girl due to her quirks. Dawn got friends of her own, but that didn't stop the remarks from everyone. Cody saw a few students mocking Dawn and her silly predictions. But Dawn shown no weakness except telling the bullies what auras they have. It reminds Cody how he was treated by everyone at school.

"I can sense some trouble from your aura," Dawn turn her attention at the teenager. "You experience some familiar pain."

"Got that right," Cody gave her a heavy laugh. "My pain is everyday at school. Which is why I'm not looking forward to going back to school. That's why I went to the mall instead of being in my room all day."

"What did you buy?" Dawn is asking about the bags Cody was holding. On cue, Cody dig inside and took out the _Yugioh _deck pack and the Silver Age of _The Flash _and the mangas of _My Hero Academia _and _Black Clover._ Cody asked if Dawn ever read comic books and mangas.

"No. Too many trees had died to make these," She commented monotonous. Cody notice some little anger in her tone. Cody lowered his head down, feeling she may have upset her. Dawn sense Cody's aura changing to downcast. "I'm sorry, Cody," She apologizes.

"It's fine. I should've known girls aren't interested in these sort of things," Cody rubbed the back of his head.

"But I do watch anime," Dawn added, bringing Cody out of his funk. "My favorite is _Sailor Moon_,"

"Wow," Cody chuckled, seeing is how the anime connects Dawn's personality. "I like _Naruto _and _My Hero Academia. _I'm thinking of seeing _Black Clover_; Harold won't shut up about it. I'm all about superheroes. Which is why I got my favorite DC hero, The Flash. My favorite Marvel hero is Iron Man."

Dawn smile, "I like The Scarlet Witch and Poison Ivy," Cody admired her choice of The Scarlet Witch, and surprise she goes with Poison Ivy, a villain with the power to control plans and turn men (and women) her love slaves. When asked why, the moonchild added she like her determination of saving the rainforest, even if her methods are destructive.

"I like your choices, especially your hero (if you call her that) is Poison Ivy. Both of you are in touch with nature and will do anything to not let it be destroyed, if your methods don't go extreme," Cody commented, making Dawn smile more. It felt nice for the moonchild to share a conversation with someone who isn't creep out by her quirks. No boy ever gotten the chance to talk to her despite being told she was beautiful. However, her ability to sense aura cause them to be scared off with what their intentions are. To hear Cody's respond and admired her choice made Dawn feels warm in her heart. Cody kept staring at the moonchild, liking how she was riding on the bear. She felt amazing and quite beautiful. His foot is then caught by a tree root, causing Cody to fall down and land on a mud pile.

Dawn gasp "Cody!" She got off and rush to the teenager. Cody's things drop on the ground the moment Cody went in the muddy water. Cody lift his head to spit out mud. When asked if he was alright, Cody got up to give her a thumbs up. He was covered in mud, head to toe.

Looking at the mud, Dawn suggested "We gotta get you clean," Cody reply he'll get clean when he gets home. "Not like this. Your home is still five miles away. Lucky for you, there's a nearby waterfall," No time to argue, Cody comply with the moonchild who got back on the bear's back and went to the right.

* * *

They made it to the waterfall. No animal was there to drink the large river. Cody admits without the animals around, the scene if majestic. Dawn lure Cody close to the waterfall. Stopping near the scene, Dawn turn to Cody with this phrase.

"Strip your clothes."

"Pardon?"

"Strip your clothes," She repeated. The bear wander off to the woods; Cody guess it was going back home. "You're taking a shower in the waterfall. I'll clean your clothes and start the fire to dry them."

Cody took off his soiled jacket and his pants. Removing his shoes, the bear was back with a pile of sticks in his mouth. Dawn walked over and pile the sticks together. The bear return again with more sticks. Dawn grab one stick and rub it at the pile until a small fire came. Once his clothes are off, Cody hand them to Dawn who look at the fire to not look at his naked body. Cody stick one foot into the water; shivers erupted his body how cold it was. Cody's body enter the cold water and move to the waterfall. Dawn took Cody's shirt to the river to wash the mud off. Cody gasp at the amount of water it was falling on him. All the mud was gone in one second. Cody stay washing his body to get rid of extra mud. The shirt dunk into the river until it was clean. The shirt is hang at homemade clothesline above the fire. Dawn moved to his pants to do the same.

"How's the water, Cody?" Dawn asked, the mud is washed off from the pants.

"It's good!" Cody yelled from inside the waterfall. "It's like my shower back home!" He washes his chestnut hair. Dawn laugh a little at how he was enjoying being bathed by Mother Nature; it was cute. Cody stick his head out out of the waterfall to see Dawn washing his clothes in the river in old fashioned. Seeing her made Cody to glance at her more. It was sweet for the moonchild to help Cody all he did. Dawn catches him and sent him a slight glare to get back in. Cody chuckled nervously and do so. She's cute when she made that face.

"Hey Dawn. Have you ever taken a shower here?" Cody asked. "You seem to know your way to the waterfall?"

"I told you, I like coming here. It's like my second home," Dawn answer while twisting his boxer shorts.

"It's wonderful. I never got the chance to thank you for saving me from a violent death."

"Anyone who wants to hurt and killed someone in the woods aren't friends," Dawn said, keeping her tone of annoyance of those brutes were coming here to kill Cody. "Good thing I was here."

"Thank god, or should I say, Thank Mother Nature," Cody chuckle, earning soft giggle from the moonchild. Dawn had finished washing Cody's shoes and set them to the rest of his clothes to dry. Dawn thanked the bear and released him back to the woods. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed and kept staring at Cody in the waterfall. The smile was there. Cody was a fascinating thing. She really enjoyed his company. His aura is warmed and very welcoming. Dawn had heard some nasty things from the students at school about Cody that she is not happy with. Human beings have an aura of ignorance and prejudice that clouds the mind and heart. Like that goth girl Cody had seen her with Duncan, she saw her aura as nothing but ignorance. Choosing someone with a dangerous spirit cause Dawn to feel no pity for her. And that spirit hurt Cody in more ways than remarks. Cody is a gentlest soul; why are people have negative opinions about him. A butterfly lands on Dawn's shoulder; her ear pick up on the fluttering sound.

"Yes?" Dawn listen to her companion. "Cody is a nice friend." More fluttering response. "His aura is warm; he has a good nature soul." Dawn's ear picked on more of the butterfly's responses that it made her cheeks turn pink. "What? No, I shouldn't!" The butterfly's flutter more in intense. "Why if I sent him away?" Dawn's insecurities is overshadow at the insect's persuasion. The forests blew through Dawn like it was adding to what the butterfly's suggestion. Giving in, Dawn smile "Very well."

Cody was in his own little world, not looking back at the moonchild is taking off her clothes. Spending the day with Dawn felt good. He thought this day was gonna lead to a horrible one with Lightning chasing him to the woods and brutally kill him for his car. He thanked Dawn for saving him. The moonchild wasn't all that bad once you get to know her. Cody had a great time talking to her. Compare to the goth beauty that was once his crush, Dawn was at the top cutie in his list. Perhaps he could give it a shot of getting to know Dawn a little.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. A pair of breast touch his back. Cody hitch his breath. Turning to his right shoulder, Dawn is the one hugging the teenager.

"D-Dawn?!" Cody startled, his face turn red.

"You seem lonely," Dawn cooed, her eyes closed and her face nuzzling his neck. "Perchance if I shared the shower with you."

"I'm almost done," Cody stutter. Facing the moonchild, he stared at her body. She was petite build with A-cups and shaved pussy. Her light blond hair is washed at the beauty of Mother Nature's tears.

"Good. Then we can move to the next step. Cody, I desire to have intercourse with you," Dawn said without hesitation. Cody's brain shut down and reboot back at what she had said. "You have a kind soul, Cody; you're the only boy who ever spoke to me long without any perverted reasons. The forest told me to accept you as my mate," Cody couldn't respond back at what the moonchild had an offer for a fourth time; this time, she wanted him to make love to her. He doesn't know if he wanted to do so. But Cody did say Dawn was beautiful. And she was offering her virginity to him.

"Are you sure?" Cody question, doubting that this couldn't be what the teenager was dreaming off. Dawn leans in and kiss Cody on the lips. The kiss was, in his words, enchanted. Soft and pure. Pulling back, Dawn's eyes were half flutter with a grin.

"I'm sure," Cody then pull her in for another kiss; a steamy kiss. Their tongues dance with each other. Dawn and her new mate moan. Cody move his hands to rub Dawn's backside. His body reacted by Dawn's touching and her lips. His cock erected and touch Dawn's maidenhood. Removing his lips from her lips, Cody kisses her neck, drawing some excited moans. Glancing down at his cock, Dawn unknowingly licked her lips at the seven-and-a-half member. Her body wants Cody inside.

"Cody!" Dawn said between gasps and moans. "Behind you! There's a-ahh~-a cave! Make love to me there!" She wrapped her legs around Cody's waist. Cody walk inside the cave. Dawn is placed on the ground with Cody still sucking her neck. "Let me pleasure you first!" She yelled as Cody gave her neck a bite. Cody lay down on the ground, letting Dawn got down on her knees and touch the erected penis. Gently stroking it, Dawn insert the whole thing into her mouth. Her warm mouth sent an erotic shiver down Cody's spine. Dawn moan, getting a good taste of her new mate's dick. Cody look up at the nearly dark cave with his eyes closed. His moans echo the empty cave that was used as their love nest.

"Dawn, keep going!" He urge her by petting her head. Dawn quicken her pace to increase the pleasure of her mate. Dawn moan more by rolling her eyes.

"Do I please you?" Dawn said between sucking.

"So much! Don't stop!" Cody grunt, trying to keep his cool from losing it. Dawn stork his cock, earning extra pleasure. The extra boost gave Cody the heads up. "Dawn, I'm about to cum!" Cody brace himself as he shoots out his orgaism ammo. Instead of pulling out, Dawn let it all go down with throat while licking the remaining cum in his mushroom.

"Watermelon, my favorite," Dawn said with a sexy smirk.

"Wow!" Cody catches his breath. "You were great! For a nature girl, you sure know how to give me a blowjob," He commented on her skills.

"I catch a few intercourses in the woods. Neither of them didn't see me. Good thing I got those lessons by watching," Dawn admitted. She then placed her back on the ground. Cody crawl over her like a panther and kisses the buds of her breasts. Dawn cooed as she pet Cody's hair. "You like my breast?" She asked just as Cody suck her right one.

"Yes. They're incredible," Cody turn to the other breast and like her pink nipple. His hand twist her right nipple. Dawn scream loudly; her red face shown as proof she like it. The sound of it made Cody laugh. Dawn felt her vagina leaking fluids. She rubs her thighs together to increase the heat. Cody kisses the valley of her small breasts. His nose pick up the scent of cherries. Confused, he looked down at the source of the scent. Hearing her mate licking his lips, Dawn pleaded Cody to pleasure her. Looking at her lower lips, Cody stick his tongue to lick the fluid. Dawn's moan echo more in the cave. Cody then suck on her lower lips, licking more fluids. It taste like cherries.

Dawn huffed as the volume of her moans kept in her, but Cody's tongue touches the right touch it trigger to let it out. "Cody, don't stop! Fuck, don't ever stop!" This is the first time he heard the moonchild's curse. Nevertheless, he continued to pleasure his mate. With her head in the clouds, the overactive pleasure of her lower lips being lick cause her to grab Cody's hands and touch her chest. "Your hands feel good in my chest!" Her legs wrapped on Cody's head. Five minutes of orally pleasing her, the climax is upon her.

"Cody, I'm about to cum!" Dawn then let out her own orgaism roar and shot more fluids at the teenager's face. Cody lick around his lips to get some of that cherry flavor juices he's addicted to. "Cody, it's time," Dawn's eyes half-flutter seductively and spread her legs to get Cody a good look at her soaked lips.

It didn't gave Cody the implication this was the final step of their intercourse. Excited he is, he was nervous. Dawn can sense the discomfort in his face and aura. Placing her hand on Cody's cheek, she gave him a confident smile that sent his worries away. Stroking his cock to get erect again, he position it straight into Dawn's lower lips. A scream escaped Dawn, and it was not pleasurable.

"Dawn?!" Cody's worries came by in an instinct.

"No, don't pull it out. Leave it in," Dawn pleaded, her usual monotonous expression is gone. Tears spilling out from her eyes. Cody kisses her face to make her feel better. "Go slowly first."

Nodding, Cody move his hips carefully. Dawn's mouth utter yelps that soon turn to moans. Her hymen was broken; a stream of blood flow out of her lower lips. Cody grunt as the pace increases. Dawn moan with her eyes rolling up.

"Oh, yes! That's it, Cody!" Dawn whispered. Her arms wrapped her neck. The cock heads in and out of her pussy. Cody kiss the crock of her neck The moonchild can feel her heartbeat faster than millions of rabbits running through a field. Her aura changing from bright yellow to a low pink. She never notice how humans can experience this kind of pleasure. She never knew anything sex. She couldn't come to her parents. Dawn had watch those who came in the woods making love. The images of sex position filled her head with ideas on how they can last their love making. In fact, there was one position she saw on those two students who came here last month.

"Cody, can you pull out please?" Dawn asked. Cody comply with confusion spelled in his face. The moonchild got up from the ground and walk to the wall. She places her hands against it with her bum sticking out. "There's this thing I wanted to try. I think it's called Doggy Style," Dawn put on a pleading look that made her look cute in the self-proclaim ladies man's eyes. Getting up, Cody re-enter his still hard member into her snatch in the new sex position. Dawn moan, feeling her mate trusting in and out. She bit her lower lip, feeling more horny than she is.

"Oh~! I can see-Oh, god~!- why some people prefer this!" Dawn like this position; it makes her feel like an animal in heat. Cody trust more into her. Grunt sounds escape his lips. The moans and grunts from the cave vibrate the woods. The animals who would come and drink from the river heard the noise and turn back, letting them continue their mating process. Cody place his left hand at Dawn's breast, rubbing her nipple. He showered her with more kisses in her neck.

"Dawn," He whispered. "I love you."

"I-ahh~!- love you too! Oh, god! I'm about to cum!" Dawn whimpered but is met with a kiss by her mate. The moonchild and her mate kept going at it for longer at twenty-five seconds. Then their climax came. Cody came first and loudly say the moonchild's name. He kept thrusting after his release, in which Dawn cry his name and more fluids covered his penis.

Cody hold onto Dawn as the two collapse on the ground. Both taking a breath; Dawn rest her head at Cody's neck.

"That was amazing," Dawn cooed; her whole petite body is wrapped by Cody's arms to keep her warm. "I chose wisely," Chuckling, Cody peck his new girlfriend on the head.

"Sorry for coming inside you."

"No need to be sorry. I offer my virginity to you because you are a kind man. We are destined to be mates. Will you like that?" Dawn glance up at Cody with her teal eyes that can put a doe's look to shame.

"I will, Dawn. Thank you."

* * *

Cody and his new lover got out of the cave to retrieve his clothes, now dry. After he put them on, he look at Dawn, who is putting her large green sweater back on. Cody said to his girlfriend "I'll see you at school, Dawn."

"We don't have to wait," Dawn shook her head. "You can come over to my house, though I'll be in the woods all day."

"I'll come and visit you," He promised. Dawn smile and kiss Cody on the lips.

"I know you would because you have a responsibility to be at your mate's side," Cody got his bags and wave goodbye to Dawn. Dawn advise Cody to continue heading north after leaving the river once he return back to where he fell into the mud. Dawn glance at her mate's back with a loving smile. The forest are wise to grant Dawn a mate who is a kind and gentle. Pink dusted her cheeks at the promise he made. "And soon, you'll take that responsibility in heart," She gestures her hand to her stomach as her aura changes colors to what soon will be the greatest moment in her life.

The wind blew Cody's body, though he wasn't getting a cold nor a sneeze from his allergies. Cody's day went great, despite the setback with Duncan's gang. He finally had a great girlfriend who was cute, beautiful, and love his personality. Another wind blew, this time at Cody's ear.

"_...Soon, you'll take that responsibility in heart."_

Cody pause, and look around. For a second, he heard Dawn's voice in the wind. Shrugging, he resume going home on foot while thinking his enchantress of a girlfriend.

* * *

**How do you like it? Be sure to stick around for new chapters that are coming up. The Loud Without Fear, HercuLOUD, Kuinoichi of Royal Woods and Pegan Warriors. If you have any ideas which girls Cody will come in contact, sent me a message. See you around. NiteOwl18 out.**


End file.
